rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Salem/Affiliation
Affiliation Humanity Salem has stated that she wishes to snuff out the hope of humanity. However, she possesses a healthy respect for their resourcefulness and ingenuity and knows that humans are able to derive strength from hope. However, by dividing them and snuffing out their source of hope, she believes that she can rob humanity of their strength. Ozpin's Group Ozpin's group, consisting of at least Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, and James Ironwood are all aware of Salem's existence and that she is a threat to all of Remnant. Cinder's Faction Cinder's Faction is working under Salem. Emerald and Mercury are brought with Cinder back to Salem after her injury, while Roman Torchwick referred to being employed by people he couldn't stop. The Brother Gods Salem harbors a deep resentment for the deity brothers, calling them "monsters" for denying her pleas. For the God of Light, she harbors hate due to his initial refusal to bring Salem's lover, Ozma back to life and later destroying him after being resurrected. For the God of Darkness, she watched him kill Ozma in her arms after he was told by his brother of Salem's attempt to manipulate him into disrupting the balance between life and death. After both Gods cursed her to walk the world alone after being granted immortality to deny her from rejoining Ozma in the afterlife. In time, Salem fruitlessly attempted multiple suicides simply to spite them, and grew to resent them to the point of raising an army against them. Out of any other group or individual, Salem appears to hate the gods nearly as much as she grew to loathe Ozpin/Ozma. Family Father Salem's father locked her away in a tower for unspecified reasons, and is described as being cruel, implying he was abusive to her. Unnamed four daughters Not much interaction has been shown between Salem and her daughters, but she loved and cared for them deeply. When she found out that one of her daughters could use magic, she looked genuinely happy and proud of her. Ozpin's Group Ozpin Ozma, Ozpin's original form and identity, was the one who freed Salem from imprisonment by her cruel father. Salem deeply loved Ozma, and grieved horribly upon his death by the way of illness. Ozma was important enough for her, to decide to go against the Gods in order to get him back. When Ozma and Salem encountered each other again centuries later, despite the many changes they'd gone through, the two instantly recognised one another and shared a heartfelt reunion. Though when they discussed their circumstances, Salem lied to Ozma, afraid he'd be disgusted at the lengths she went to at first bring him back to life, and then to kill herself to join him in the afterlife. Together, the two of them used their powerful magic to portray themselves as Gods to Humanity and the two formed a kingdom together. The two finally got married and formed a happy family, with Salem giving birth to four daughters. However, Ozma's lingering guilt overtook him and he confessed to Salem why the Gods brought him back to life. Sadly, Ozma's worst fears about the God of Light's assessment of Salem's change proved true when Salem proposed a plan to exterminate and replace Humanity with a species in their vision. Horrified at what she'd become, Ozma tried sneaking their daughters out of the castle but Salem caught him in the act. The two fought a lengthy battle that resulted in the deaths of their daughters. Flipping an injured Ozma on his stomach after he tried crawling to safety and stomping on his chest with her foot. Salem condemned Ozma for choosing his promise to the gods over their family, love and everything they'd created. Salem then burned him alive. and the centuries-long feud between the two lovers began. However, a millennium later, she is heard calmly and respectfully conversing with Ozpin in the episode "Ruby Rose". Ultimately, however, in "End of the Beginning", Salem affirms that she intends to watch Ozpin burn, but only after she destroys everything he has built. Judging from comments made by Cinder Fall during the events of "Heroes and Monsters", Salem now deems Ozpin exceedingly arrogant. In every aspect of their conflict over the Relics, Salem appears to hold a great deal of contempt towards the man she once loved. Given that their conflict is thousands of years old, her enmity for him has been given a great deal of time to ferment into a festering hate for Ozpin. In Volume 6, her hatred of Ozpin is shown in full force. When Hazel Rainart reports that Ozpin had reincarnated, acquired the Relic and was leading his group to Atlas, Salem was consumed with rage. After ordering her subordinates to leave her meeting chambers before she let out a scream of fury, shattering all the glass windows. Qrow Branwen Qrow has personally seen some of Salem's creations and stated that "they are fear". He is aware of Salem's interest in obtaining the Relic of Choice from Ozpin's safeguarded possession and knows she does not yet have it. Qrow does not by any means underestimate Salem's capabilities. He also seems to have a firm grasp of her tactics, telling Team RNJR that she operates from the shadows, turning people against one another so that all they only think to blame each other. Qrow is also a known target of Salem's faction, indicating that she sees him as a threat. Salem's Faction Cinder Fall Salem holds Cinder in high regard due to her Fall Maiden status, her success with destroying Beacon Academy, and her understanding that Cinder killed Ozpin. Salem does, however, refer to her as "young Cinder", which adds a note of condescension in their relationship. While treating Cinder in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", Salem asks her if she really killed Ozpin. She forces Cinder to speak for herself without relying on Emerald's assistance. Whether or not she believed Cinder is uncertain, but she did order more reinforcement at Beacon directly after. Salem puts Cinder through harsh training soon afterwards, reminding her of her desires for power. In "No Safe Haven", Salem is pleased when Cinder displays mastery over the Maiden's power. In "Dread in the Air" Salem reminds Cinder that while she will get the power Salem promised her, that there is only so much she can do to aid her. In "So That's How It Is", Salem is revealed to know that Cinder is alive, but that she is greatly disappointed at Cinder for being unable to complete the mission. She calls her a failure and decide to keep Cinder isolated until she redeems herself. She is unaware Cinder is going against orders to bring Ruby alive. Arthur Watts Salem appears to find Watts to be a rather competent subordinate, leaving the complex and highly specialized task of replacing Tyrian's tail to him. However, despite her trust in him for such complex medical feats, she does find his commentary regarding Cinder's injuries at the hands of Ruby Rose to be less than charming and rather counterproductive to their agenda, showing that her respect for his talents and tolerance for his less savory behaviour has its limits. Tyrian Callows Salem trusts Tyrian enough to have him hunt Maidens and Ruby Rose. In "Taking Control". When a wailing Tyrian reports his failure at capturing Ruby, she coldly states that she is very disappointed by Tyrian's failure to capture Ruby, leaving him in hysterics. In "Dread in the Air", she requests Watts to have a new tail made for Tyrian following his loss to Ruby Rose, showing that her use for him is not yet at an end despite his failure to capture Ruby and kill Qrow. Before Cinder leaves, Salem asks her to bring Tyrian and says she wants to have a word with him. Tyrian's commitment to Salem and his zealous if not psychotic determination to serve her at all costs is likely why she granted him the clemency of seeing fit to have his tail restored in spite of his smoldering failure. Hazel Rainart As one of Salem's lieutenants and her current liaison with the White Fang's Adam Taurus, Salem trusts Hazel to handle matters with the extremist faction. However, when Hazel tries to take the blame for failing the mission at Haven, Salem retaliates by binding him to the floor with Grimm arms, knowing that Cinder was the real guilty party. Leonardo Lionheart Leonardo was Salem's informant in Mistral. Salem used his fear of her to control him and intimidated him if he overstepped certain boundaries. In "Haven's Fate", Leonardo was preparing to flee Haven when Salem's Seer caught him. Leonardo then offered to go to Salem insisting he could still be of use to her, but she disagreed and had the Seer kill him, calling him a coward afterwards. Cinder's Faction Emerald Sustrai Following their loss at Haven, Salem easily intimidates Emerald into confessing that Cinder was the reason for their defeat. Pleased with her truthful answer, she adds that Cinder is alive, but is temporarily exiled for her failure. She later frightens the girl when she is about to burst out in anger upon learning that Ozpin has reincarnated. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Although neither have met, Salem is aware that Ruby and her abilities are a threat to her agenda, and is, therefore, planning to eliminate this problem. At the end of "End of the Beginning" Salem refers to Ruby as a "smaller soul", referencing Ozpin's words from "Ruby Rose". When Cinder inquires about Ruby in "The Next Step", Salem reassigns Tyrian from going after the Spring Maiden to capturing Ruby and bringing her there. She expresses disappointment in Tyrian after his failure in carrying out the task. White Fang Adam Taurus Salem is grateful for Adam's loyalty to her cause and entrusts him with ensuring the White Fang's cooperation. Adam is aware of her existence and states that having her backing is part of the reason that the White Fang can win a war against humanity. On his own initiative, Adam kills Sienna Khan and takes over the White Fang, stating this resolved Salem's concerns about Khan's willingness to work with them. Sienna Khan Salem expressed interest in recruiting the leader of the White Fang and sent Hazel to a meeting with Khan set up by Adam. However, Khan rejected working with her subordinates due to their tactics and was killed by Adam, who usurped her position. Other Raven Branwen Raven is aware of Salem's existence and seeks to protect her tribe from her. Raven is intuitive enough about Salem's goals and methods to have predicted Beacon's fall and Ozpin's failure. She knows that Salem wants the Relic left behind and is concerned enough about her having it to seek information from Qrow. Upon learning that Raven has the Spring Maiden, Salem sends her subordinates to convince the bandit leader that she needs to cooperate for the survival of her people. However, in "Vault of the Spring Maiden", she is unaware that Raven Branwen is the true Spring Maiden and the tables have been turned against her and her faction. In "Haven's Fate", Yang states that if Raven gets the Relic of Knowledge, Salem will go after the bandit with everything she has until the Relic is hers. Category:Affiliation pages